His Desire
by AshtonJacks
Summary: Stefan gets a love life, while the Spencers have a long held mystery answered.


The first one hour challenge I wrote :)   
  
Characters are the property of ABC, Gh etc, plot is mine.   
  
  
8:07 Am start  
  
Jan 3 2000  
  
Stefan Cassadine could banish the thoughts of that maddening woman! She consumed his thoughts day and night. This was madness, sheer madness for a man who reveled in tight control.  
  
He sighed and walked to the wet bar. As he splashed some vodka into a tumbler, his look took on a faraway expression. Stefan had sworn off all women after the loss of Laura and the debacle with Chloe. Women were an emotional complication he neither wanted nor needed anymore. Yet fate had mocked him again, as it often had to the Cassadines.   
  
"How did I get here?" Stefan's voice warmed the cold reaches of his study. He swirled the liquid again and looked out the window. Snowdrifts led an almost dreamlike air to the Gothic mansion and were Stefan the man of romance he had been in his younger years, he may have appreciated them. Instead the blanket of cold wetness represented oppression to him.  
  
A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. Could it be her? His traitorous heart leapt at the prospect as disgust welled up in his very soul. "Yes?"  
  
"Mr. Cassadine?" It was only matronly Mrs. Landsburry, he realized with relief.  
  
"Yes?" he repeated in a tone that personified the bored aristocrat he so aspired to be.  
  
"Your assistant will be staying the night. Wenders is unable to return to the island. The storm is worsening."  
  
Stefan nodded coolly. "Prepare her a room then and add a plate to the dinner table. I will be with her presently." As the older woman left, he sagged into his chair. He wanted her, but things were so complex between them. If she only knew the truth of the blood that coursed through her veins, he thought. It was as tainted as his own. "Perhaps that is the reason why you bewitch me." Stefan whispered into the empty office.  
  
"Bewitch who?" His head snapped up as she materialized soundlessly at his door. Hadn't Mrs. Landsburry closed it? For a woman who was easily the most awkward biped he had ever met, she moved with such grace some days. He studied her carefully, noting the mantel of nervousness she wore in his presence. Even after being in his employ for over a month, she still acted as if he would attack her with every word. Nothing could be further from the truth.  
  
"I was just speaking to myself Venus." He said smoothly. "Will you join me in a cocktail?" He had to admire her black cocktail dress clung to every curve. It accuentauted the graceful lines of her body. In this state, with her auburn hair swept up, Stefan could imagine her as his countess. She had an inherent grace that transcended her clumsiness, a grace he had only seen before in a few women. To elevate Venus to the level of Grace Kelly and Princess Diana was madness but at the same time, it felt so right.  
  
V nodded as her trepidation grew. When she had come back to Port Charles after Simon's death, she had never expected to find such a wonderful job. Working with Stefan Cassadine was low stress enough to allow her some free time to pursue her dreams, yet interesting enough to keep her mind active. Her handsome boss always treated her with the respect she had sought from the other Port Charles millionaires. While Jax and Ned had treated her as a little sister first and businesswoman second, Stefan Cassadine had always treated her as an individual capable of handling his social and professional schedules.  
  
Everything would have been wonderful for V, but for one thing. As she worked longer hours for her boss, she began to have feelings for him. He was so foreign to anyone that she knew. His closest relatives-Alexis, Nikolas and Helena- were nothing like the man.   
  
Nikolas seemed so American for a boy who had never seen US soil before. V was proud to call the younger man her friend. He was smart, had a warm heart and was great at his job with L&B. Helena was just evil. Though V knew some people felt the same way about Stefan, she could see the innate goodness of the man. While he was a grand manipulator, he wasn't viscous unless pushed. And Alexis. While she was as proper as Stefan sometimes was, Alexis had the ability to adapt to any situation. Her brother could use some of those qualities. Some days he seemed so tightly wound that v was afraid that he would simply combust.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts as her handsome boss handed her a long glass filled with some effervescent liquid. "Champagne?" she asked with a small smile. She had made the mistake of mentioning her penchant for truffles and champagne on the first day of work. Her boss tended to treat her to her favorites once a week. It was often set up to be an innocent coincidence, but V knew better, Stefan Cassadine could have a heart of gold when he wanted to. "What are we toasting?" she asked, tilting her head up to gaze into his emerald eyes.  
  
"To us." Stefan said simply as he studied her gaze. "We drink to us."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi dad." Lucky Spencer raced into his father's club to get out of the snow. Once inside, he shook the heavy blanket of white off his sandy brown hair.  
  
"Cowboy." Luke appraised with a smile. He was so thankful for the growing closeness between he and his son. After Lucky had become aware of Helen's brainwashing and sought treatment for the affliction, they had attained their former closeness. Gone was Lucky's little boy enthusiasm. In its place was worldliness, and a sense of mutual adult respect between the men.  
  
"Can I have one of whatever you're drinking?" The younger man settled onto a barstool and motioned to his father's tumbler. Luke had slowed his drinking as Lucky had come back into the family fold. It seemed like an appropriate response to all the miracles between he and his son.  
  
"Sure can." Luke replied, pouring equal splashes of vodka and cranberry juice. At Lucky's skeptical expression, he shrugged. "They say juice is good for the soul cowboy. Don't give me that look. Tell me what you found."  
  
Lucky grinned as he pulled out a sheaf of papers. "I've got everything, It was relatively easy to trace your sister's trail dad and Florida was nice. Liz and I had a great New Year's dinner at the Fountainblueu."  
  
"I hope you don't think you're charging me for that." Luke teased. In reality, he didn't much care. The trip had been designed as part fact-finding mission, part getaway or his son and future daughter in law.   
  
"Course you are dad. You missed out on a birthday and Christmas present for me last year." It was a testament to their closeness that lucky could tease about his time with Helena and Faison. Much work still needed to be done, but the seeds of healing had been planted. "Are you calling Aunt Bobbie?" Lucky asked curiously.  
  
"Not yet." Luke said as he tried to fight the urge to look at the papers. He needed to know what they said, but first he had to prepare himself.   
  
The journey had started in early November, when Bobbie was going through some of Ruby's old papers. She had been stunned to find adoption papers and a copy of a birth certificate. The child had been eight years younger than he and had been born juste before their father had killed their mother. Ruby had protected the young girl; named Emma Jean by getting her adopted in the aftermath. Both Luke and Bobbie had been stunned to find this news, as the trauma of the events had rendered them unable to remember some of the details. Luke had investigated as much as he could. Then sent Lucky down to Florida to do some checking of his own. Now that Lucky had the news they had so desired, Luke wasn't ready for the reality that could come.  
  
"Is she alive cowboy?" he asked. He had to know this fact before going any further.  
  
"Yeah and she's here in Port Charles dad. She doesn't have a clue.  
  
"She is?" Luke asked in shock. He ripped open the manila envelope and pulled out the papers within. "Smoky?" he asked his son in shock. "My sister is Smoky? The former cop that works for the bat?"  
  
Lucky nodded sympathetically. "You got it dad and between us, she deserves to know. You better not hide this from her."  
  
"I won't." Luke promised as he ran his hand through his snowy hair. 'But where do I begin?"  
  
"There's her cell phone number." Lucky motioned to the top paper. "Call her now before you lose your nerve."  
  
"I will." Luke said weakly. He didn't protest when lucky lifted the phone and dialed her number.  
  
~*~  
  
"To us." V said clearing her throat nervously. She tipped her glass back and took a long swallow of the amber liquid.   
  
Stefan studied her carefully. He could see none of Spencer in her, though some vestiges of Bobbie clung to her soul. It was in the way she walked, her smile and her throaty laugh. He started to speak again when a cell phone chirped.   
  
"Is that yours or mine?" V asked a she rummaged through her purse. Some of the champagne splashed onto her hand before Stefan took the glass. As she located her phone, a sense of unease grew within him.  
  
"Hello?" V said into the offending piece of electronics.  
  
"Is this V?" Luke asked awkwardly. He reached for his son's hand and held it tightly.  
  
"Yes it is." She said, puzzled. The man's voice sounded slightly familiar but she couldn't place it.  
  
Luke swallowed a gulp of his drink before continuing. "This is Luke Spencer calling darlin'. I need to see you now. I have some information about your family."  
  
"My family?" V replied in confusion. Her adopted parents had died when she was a teenager. "I'm afraid I don't understand." She said in a shaky tone, stiffening when Stefan pulled her into a light embrace, He knew what was to come, she realized.  
  
"Yeah darlin'." Luke said as he softened his voice. "Your family. Welcome home, little sister."  
  
  
Ended 9:05  
  
Spell checked and read to see if it made any sense 9:08  



End file.
